Azula
|image = Image:Azula.png |imagewidth = 290px |caption = 'Princess Azula thinks you're a moron' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Princess Azula |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 15 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Avatar: The Last Airbender |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 4079 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = None |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = None |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = Raven Hair. Ruby Lips. |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Sparky}} Information Pre-Game History Once upon a time, in a Far Away Nation of Fire, there was a little Princess named Azula. She was the second born daughter of Prince Ozai and his wife, Princess Ursa. For a time, little Princess Azula was a relatively happy child. She played with her brother, and made friends with two noblemen's daughters. It would be easy to say Azula's life was normal. Except that it wasn't. It was clear from a very young age that Azula was an exceptional child. Bending came naturally to her. Zuko worked hard where Azula excelled with little effort. And of course with this talent came the praise and attention of those around her, most notably her father, Ozai. This praise inflated little Azula's ego to roughly the size of the Earth Kingdom city, Ba Sing Se. And suddenly, nice little Azula wasn't so nice anymore. She became cruel, arrogant, and just plain mean. She began treating her friends like servants and Zuko became a constant target for her ridicule. This helped to drive a wedge in the young family. Ozai's time and attention turned to Azula, while Ursa seemed to gravitate toward Zuko. This didn't go unnoticed by little Azula, who was used to getting praise and attention from everyone around her. After Ozai was crowned Fire Lord in his older brother Iroh's place and Ursa was banished under mysterious circumstances, life in the palace changed. Zuko became more of a second class citizen in his own home, while Azula's ego continued to grow. She was later sent to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls, where she graduated with high marks. She returned home in time to catch Zuko's humiliating Agni Kai with Ozai and witnessed the burning and banishment of her brother. In order for Zuko to return home and restore his honor, Ozai tasked him with an impossible mission: Find the Avatar. And of course Zuzu failed. Ozai was not pleased and sent Azula to hunt him and their disgraced Uncle down. Azula took on the mission and enlisted the help of her childhood friends Ty Lee and Mai. The three of them chased Zuko, Iroh, Aang, and his friends all over the Earth Kingdom. While in the Earth Kingdom Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai met and battled the Kyoshi Warriors. The Kyoshi Warriors were captured and Azula and her friends disguised themselves as the Warriors to enter the city and overthrow the government. This adventure culminated under the newly conquered city, Ba Sing Se. Zuko was presented with a choice: side with the Avatar or side with his sister. It came as a shock to everyone involved that Zuko chose Azula. The two of them fought Aang and Katara together and in the end, Azula struck Aang in the back with a lightning bolt as he entered the Avatar State. After Katara escaped with the dead Avatar, Azula reminded Zuko that he had done the right thing and that this would earn him his lost honor. The siblings eventually returned to the Fire Nation, where Azula lyingly told their Father that Zuko was the one who killed Aang. Ozai accepted the story and welcomed his children home. Everything was fine and dandy! The siblings and Azula's two friends even took a trip to the beach, where Azula revealed some very deep seated issues with her mother. And then Day of Black Sun happened and everything stopped being fine and dandy. The Avatar, who was surprisingly (or not so surprisingly) alive, joined with a ragtag team of rebels and invaded the Fire Nation to attack Ozai while his bending was blocked by the eclipse. They met Azula instead who tricked them into wasting the small amount of time they had to attack. Once the eclipse ended she gladly told them where her father was. Zuko had turned traitor and ran off to help the Avatar, leaving a vast majority of their allies behind. But before Azula had the chance to escort the rabble to the Boiling Rock, she found herself on a ship called the M.S. Elegante. Game History Azula became another one of Captain Redd's passengers aboard the The M.S. Elegante. Once she realized that the others there who were not only from her world, but from different time periods, she became a little info monger, while tormenting (and murdering) Sokka and his friends as a hobby. She discovered bit and pieces of what was to happen at the war's end. The most important information she learned, was that the Fire Nation lost. Once she found that out, she begin taking measures to ensure that this did not happen in her world. She was also disturbed to learn that she was to go absolutely crazy. She connected this with Mai and Ty Lee's absence during the final days of the war. It fed her paranoia and one measure she took to ensure her nation's and ultimately her, victory, she began studying chi-blocking as a way to keep herself busy and so she could possibly counter Ty Lee, if the need arose. And she tried to maim Katara so that her bending would be useless. Her brother's arrival to the ship was a real turning point for her. She experienced her first death at his hands. This only fueled the animosity between the siblings. When she returned, she challenged Zuko to an Agni Kai, a mutual fight by the boat's standards, which he accepted, after she promised she would no longer bother him and his friends if he won. She bested and killed him and escaped punishment for it. Her second death came after luring Toph down into a dangerous place called Carnival. The two are killed by bears there. Azula was also forced to realize that it was very possible for her to go insane. Once was when she accepted a deal to leave the boat from a talking mirror. A red whorl appeared on her and she began attacking her fellow passengers, particularly Sokka and Toph. The second instance being when her shadow spoke to her. And she was not drunk. When The End arrived and the boat began falling apart, Azula finally set her differences with Zuko aside at least long enough to survive. Who's to say how long it lasted? Now that's she's in the Keep, let's see what kind of zany adventures she can find there. Personality Azula presents herself as a very calm and calculating individual. She is a master manipulator and uses this skill to puppet people around her plans. She is extremely cunning and certainly not to be trusted with anything you care to keep secret. She'll keep it secret for as long as it benefits her and it is extremely likely she will use it against you later. Azula considers herself a people person. She studies people and in a matter of minutes, she knows just the right thing to say to get under their skin. Azula lies almost constantly, especially if it is going to benefit her in some way. And sometimes, she just lies for the sake of lying, after all it's certainly not her fault people are dumb enough to keep believing her. She's very arrogant and her ego is big enough to fill the three rings of Ba Sing Se. The arrogance stems from her prowess as a bender and from the thought that she simply cannot be beaten. And up until the point she's taken from, she hasn't really been bested. She easily finds work arounds to wrenchs thrown in her plans and still manages to come out on top. She strives for perfection. She demands it from herself and other people and won't accept anything less. She trains rigorously and puts insane amounts of effort into keeping her bending in tip top shape. However, underneath this carefully crafted veneer is an emotional mess. Her relationships with other people can't really be considered relationships at all. At least not by normal standards. She treats her two best friends like servants and her brother is her favorite moving target. People are disposable to her. She'll string them along right up until she's exhausted all their usefulnesss and then cast them aside like yesterday's garbage. Azula has deep seated issues with her mother in particular. She believes her mother thought she was a monster and resents her for playing favorites and choosing Zuko over her. Azula despises her mother and yet craves her love and attention. Appearance Azula is a shorty. She stands at an imposing 5'0". Her complexion is lighter than what one would normally expect, considering she's from an island (With a volcano). She bears no scars. Which is surprising. She usually keeps the bulk of her pitch black hair in a neat bun on the back of her head. She has two symmetrical bangs that hang on either side of her face and her eyes are golden. Abilities, Skills and Talents Azula is an extremely dangerous person to trifle with. In her world, she is what's known as a Firebender. Firebending involves creating and flames, generating lightning and the ability to redirect it. The only skill Azula was not shown using was redirecting lightning. She is still considered a master, however, of her art. Her bending discipline utilizes the Northern Shaolin kung fu and she is able to use this with or without bending. She is very agile, flexible and her endurance is very high because of her years of rigorous training. Azula is also shown to have some proficiency with projectile weapons. While on the M.S. Elegante, Azula studied the art of Chi-blocking. She's no master, as of yet. But she's getting there. Limitations and Weaknesses Here in the Keep, Azula's bending remains in tact. She still keeps her signature blue flames, but it will require a lot of effort to cause any real damage. While her endurance is high, bending will drain her energy and if she does it for long periods of time, she will need to sleep immediately after. Her ability to generate lightning has also been restored, but it will stun only. And will require repeated strikes to cause any serious damage. Generating lightning will sap more energy than bending, and will be very dangerous for her to use repeatedly. Relationships lol Castmates Sokka Zuko Toph Suki Other Characters None yet! Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Category:Characters Category:Fandom